


New Mexico in June

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	New Mexico in June

I couldn’t believe how much I was sweating. This was crazy! You’d think I was back home on the farm, working in the fields.

This wasn’t like me. Sure, I’ve sweated through plenty of leaps, and with good reason. It’s a scary thing to have someone’s life—their destiny—in your hands, trying to do what needs to be done to set things right.

Now, it was my turn to take hold of my own destiny, and it was at once scary and exhilarating

“Do you, Samuel, take Albert as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Oh, boy, do I!


End file.
